Bells of Rosarita
Bells of Rosarita 1945, directed by Frank McDonald (IMDB Link) IMDB Summary: Sue Farnum inherits a circus, but her dead father's partner is trying to take it away from her. Roy and Bob Nolan are filming a movie on location at the circus. They and a number of other western movie stars come to Sue's aid, putting on a show and catching the bad guys. *Roy Rogers - Roy Rogers *Trigger - Trigger, Roy's Horse (as The Smartest Horse in the Movies) *George 'Gabby' Hayes - Gabby Whittaker *Dale Evans - Sue Farnum *Adele Mara - Patty Phillips *Grant Withers - William Ripley *Addison Richards - Slim Phillips *Roy Barcroft - Henchman Maxwell *Janet Martin - Rosarita *The Robert Mitchell Boy Choir - Boys Choir (as Robert Mitchell Boychoir) *Bob Nolan - Bob Nolan *Sons of the Pioneers - Musicians (as Bob Nolan and The Sons of the Pioneers) *Bill Elliott - Wild Bill Elliott (as Wild Bill Elliott) *Allan Lane - Allan Lane *Don 'Red' Barry - Don Barry (as Donald Barry) *Robert Livingston - Bob Livingston *Sunset Carson - Sunset Carson *Ted Adams - Arena Coach Driver (uncredited) *Sam Ash - Studio Director (uncredited) *Bobby Barber - Bald Circus Vendor (uncredited) *George Barton - Studio Assistant Director (uncredited) *Hank Bell - Farmer (uncredited) *Buster Brodie - Circus Clown (uncredited) *Lucille Byron - Dancer (uncredited) *Ken Carson - Guitar Player, Sons of the Pioneers (uncredited) *Bill Cartledge - Studio Messenger (uncredited) *Ed Cassidy - Sheriff Tom (uncredited) *Roger Creed - George (uncredited) *Billy Cummings - Jimmy (uncredited) *Kenne Duncan - Kidnapper (uncredited) *Barbara Elliott - Barbara (uncredited) *Geraldine Farnum - Dancer (uncredited) *Hugh Farr - Fiddle Player, Sons of the Pioneers (uncredited) *Karl Farr - Guitar Player, Sons of the Pioneers (uncredited) *Shug Fisher - Shug, Sons of the Pioneers (uncredited) *Irving Fulton - Circus Clown (uncredited) *Frances Gladwin - Dancer (uncredited) *Jesse Graves - Porter (uncredited) *Duke Green - Henchman (uncredited) *Harriette Haddon - Dancer (uncredited) *Poodles Hanneford - Circus Clown (uncredited) *Scotty Harrel - Singer, Sons of the Pioneers (uncredited) *Earle Hodgins - Circus Barker (uncredited) *Rosemonde James - Studio Phone Operator (uncredited) *Eddie Kane - Eddie (uncredited) *Marian Kerrigan - Studio Telephone Operator (uncredited) *Craig Lawrence - Studio Cameraman (uncredited) *Rex Lease - Deputy (uncredited) *Carl M. Leviness - Studio Assistant Director (uncredited) *Tom London - Studio Gate Guard (uncredited) *Cactus Mack - Townsman (uncredited) *Frank McCarroll - Studio Heavy Battling Sunset (uncredited) *Mary McCarty - Phone Operator (uncredited) *Frank McDonald - Frank (uncredited) *Robert Mitchell - Boys' Choir Director (uncredited) *Rose Marie Morel - Dancer (uncredited) *Forbes Murray - Studio Executive Producer (uncredited) *Harvey Parry - Studio Stunts Henchman (uncredited) *Gil Perkins - Studio Stunts Henchman (uncredited) *Patti Posten - Dancer (uncredited) *Paul Power - Studio Associate Producer (uncredited) *Beverly Reedy - Dancer (uncredited) *Jack Richardson - Studio Director (uncredited) *Arlyn Roberts - Dancer (uncredited) *Marin Sais - Duena in Wedding (uncredited) *Syd Saylor - Charlie (uncredited) *John Smith - Choirster (uncredited) *Dorothy Stevens - Dancer (uncredited) *Charles Sullivan - Kidnapper (uncredited) *Helen Talbot - Helen (uncredited) *Duke Taylor - Henchman (uncredited) *Dale Van Sickel - Studio Heavy Battling Sunset (uncredited) *Wally West - Cowhand (uncredited) *Robert J. Wilke - Deputy (uncredited) *Larry Williams - Studio Cop (uncredited) Category:1945 Category:Western